The Chosen One; Chapter Three: The Enchanted Forest ©
Here's Chapter Three. Hope it's good. Unfinished Chapter Three: The Enchanted Forest I woke up not sure how long later but it seemed like a long time. At last ''I think ''I'm awake! ''There is that hazy fog still hanging around my head from my ''nap. "You blacked out" the boy whispered in an obvious attempt not to frighten me, didn't work though. "Where am I?!" I demanded falling out of a makeshift bed full of old blankets and pillows. Before I hit the ground the boy caught me. His skin was cold against mine. It made we wonder how vampires could survive in cold weather. He sat me back onto the bed, carefully, and went back to where he was sitting. I began to stare at him, without realizing, and he was staring right back. It was kind of strange. After a few seconds he stopped staring and looked out the window. I could tell it was morning because of the sun shining through the window and onto the end of my bed. I looked to my right, at Alvy's bed. It hadn't been touched. I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I wiped them away so he wouldn't see. "We're at your house," he said still staring out the window. "I can see that now," I said back giving him a look. ''"What was that thing?" I asked, crunches my fists remembering what it did. He stayed silent for a few minutes before answering with a sigh. "A soldier." "A soldier?" ''Ok now I am confused, ''"Soldiers are men in shiny, silver armor not big, bull-like creatures with spiky tails, fingernails the size of a dinner plate, and big grey eyes," I protested. "You also forgot that they have bad breath and a mean attitude," he joked. I was about to protest again if Mum hadn't entered. I could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and there were dried tear stains under them. "Aww Mum," I whispered getting up to hug her, knowing it was all the comfort I could give her. "You have to get him back Lala," Mum said stepping back from me; I hated that little nickname but this time I didn't complain, I just wished that stupid Vamp would stop sniggering!! I turned to give him a death stare but he was gone. A cold breeze came from the opened window. ''He's fast and sneaky. "He brought you back," Mum snapped me out of my thoughts, "he also told me what happened." I was shocked to find that Mum knew everything that had happened and was believing it! "It wasn't your fault Lala," she tried to convince me that it wasn't but I knew it was. "It is," I said, "and the last thing I said to him was...." by now I couldn't stop my tears, " 'I hate you'....I said that to him," Mum was hugging me tighter now, "on our birthday." I let the tears fall from my face to the floor or Mum's shoulder. We stayed like that for an hour or two. 'Somewhere...in a dark place.... ' The black fured creature ran through the kingdom, heading for the center, where a giant, dark castle stood tall and mighty. Alvy started to wake up. He had passed out earlier from the fright. He peered up at the castle and was surprised to see how tall it was. He looked left to see the street. The people all wore capes and patched up clothing. Were they poor...? he wondered. The people's faces were a mixture of horror, fear and sorrow. Alvy didn't know why or what fate awaited him. He felt a striving pain in his leg as the creature sped up. Alvy took another peek at the street. He spotted a girl, around 15, with waist long black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. ''Unfinished'' I know!! Sorry it's not finished. I'm really busy with school but this chapter will be finished quicker than Chapter 2. Hoped You Liked It So Far~ <---The Chosen One; Chapter Two: The Attack of the Night Monster © The Chosen One; Chapter Four: Ruffuz Attackz---> Category:Stories Category:Best Story Category:The Chosen One Category:Piglet's Stories Category:Adventure